¿Quien mato al helecho?
by YOGINNY
Summary: Nueve gryffinndor, un psicologo, un helecho y un incendio...mientras resuelven sus sentimientos hacia ellos, intentaran encontrar al verdadero culpable...sexto año capitulo 3:el niño que incendio
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, pero esta más corta. Se trata de una loca idea que me surgió de repente mientras leía un libro policial, bastante aburrido, así que no se los recomiendo, sin embargo me sirvió para que me inspire en esta idea. Será una historia corta, dura solo cinco capítulos, pero es bastante buena, espero su opinión y muchas gracias por leer.**

**CONTIENE SPOLILERS**

**Atención: la historia transcurre en el periodo entre el rompimiento de Lavander y Ron, y el momento entre que Ginny y Harry comienzan a salir. Por lo tanto: ¡Dumbledore esta vivo!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**YOGINNY**

**¿QUIEN MATO AL HELECHO?**

**CAPITULO 1: EN HONOR A DOROTHY PREST-JEPPERDY**

Ginny miro ofendida hacia todos lados de la pequeña habitación. El lugar era horroroso. Pequeño, maloliente, húmedo y por sobre todo poco iluminado. La escasa luz que entraba por sobre una rendija solo lograba iluminar los rostros de los ocupantes de la habitación.

Sentados en un círculo, se encontraban nueve Gryffindor, con los rostros cansinos y visiblemente irritados. La tensión que rondaba la sala, se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-Lo siento-dijo Neville cerca suyo. Era la segunda vez en menos de diez minutos que la mano izquierda de Neville se deslizaba demasiado cerca de Ginny. O más bien, de ciertas partes de Ginny.

-¡Quita tu mano de ahí, Neville!-le advirtió Dean enojado. Ginny escucho a Harry carraspear del otro la habitación. Ron a su lado ronco aun más fuerte.

-¡Que alguien lo despierte!-exigió Seamus molesto.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo!-intervino Lavander, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-¡Sacale tus manos de encima!-grito Ginny completamente furiosa.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te la sacare yo-dijo otra voz, desde el otro lado del pelirrojo. Lavander gruño algo incomprensible por lo bajo, mientras Hermione sonreía.

-Esto es una idiotez-dijo Parvati parándose de su lugar-¡yo no hice nada!

-Cualquiera lo puede haber hecho-sentencio Dean parándose también-¡Vamonos Ginny!

-¡No me digas que hacer!-grito la pelirroja al tiempo que la puerta se volvía a abrir. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Buenas noches-dijo el celador del colegio, Argus Filch, sosteniendo un farol en su mano izquierda y sonriendo ampliamente-¡Weasley!-grito, y Ron se movió rápidamente en su lugar.

-¿Que nos van a castigar?-pregunto Neville asustado.-Creía que hablaríamos con alguien que intentaría encontrar al culpable.

-Por eso mismo estoy aquí…-dijo Filch al tiempo que caminaba hacia la única silla que quedaba desocupada.

-¿Usted hablara con nosotros?-pregunto Seamus.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Era sabida su mala relación con el celador, todo desde su primer castigo, el segundo día de clases en su segundo año.

-Claro que si-dijo el hombre con orgullo, mientras acariciaba a su horrible gata entre sus manos-fue idea del profesor Dumbledore…finalmente parece estar recapacitando.

-¿Dumbledore se volvió loco?-pregunto Ron moviéndose en su lugar.- ¡Seguro que querrá colgarnos de los dedos, o golpearnos con algunas cosas cortantes y dolorosas!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Filch enojado mirando al pelirrojo con furia.-Soy un psicólogo certificado…-pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Psico-que?-pregunto Ginny riéndose.

-Psicólogo-dijo Hermione mirando al hombre sorprendida.-Pero…pero, ¿Cómo?

-Filch es un squib-sentencio Harry cruzado de brazos. El celador se paro de su lugar furioso y miro al chico de la cicatriz con los ojos rojos.

-Eso no explica lo de ser psicotico-dijo Ron.

-Psicólogo-lo corrigió Dean.

-Por eso…-asintió Ron.

-Estudie en un colegio muggle-informo el hombre volviendo a su lugar- y Dumbledore considero que yo soy el más capacitado para descubrir quien fue el culpable…

-¡Nosotros no fuimos!-grito Parvati.

-¡Silencio Patil!-dijo Filch con arrogancia-lo único que tenemos claro es que el culpable esta en esta habitación.

-¿Porque no contrataron un detective, entonces?-pregunto Harry que sonrió al ver a Ginny reír por lo bajo-¿Que nos va a hipnotizas para sacarnos la respuesta?

-No seria mala idea-dijo el hombre. Claramente tenía a Harry entre sus alumnos menos queridos.-Pero vamos a hacerlo a mi manera…

-Dudo que sea una buena manera-sugirió nuevamente el pelinegro. Filch solo lleno sus pulmones de aire y miro a sus acompañantes.

-¿Porque no empezamos en presentarnos?-le dijo mirando visiblemente a Ron, que bostezaba descaradamente, y que puso cara de no escuchar bien.

-¡Si ya nos conocemos!-dijo Seamus irritado.

-¿Que quiere que diga?-pregunto Neville que era el primero sentado a su lado.

-Su nombre completo y el porque esta aquí-dijo Filch seriamente. El resto de los chicos habían comenzado a hacer comentarios sobre la locura del celador.

-Bueno-empezó el Gryffindor-mi nombre es Neville…

Filch hizo unos movimientos circulares con los brazos y guió al resto de los presentes en su respuesta.

-¡Ho-hola Neville!-dijeron todos, extrañados.

-Y estoy aquí…porque ¿me obligaron?

Filch resoplo indignado. Ginny que estaba del otro lado se enojo, sabiendo que era su turno.

-Hola, soy Ginny Weasley-dijo en un tono bastante irritado-y estoy acá porque me parece mucho más divertido que estar sentada en la sala común leyendo una revista.

Todos rieron. Salvo Filch.

-Hola soy Dean-dijo el chico sentado junto a Ginny-y estoy acá porque Ginny vino…sino ni me aparecía.

Harry bufo algo por lo bajo. Hermione lo miro inquisidoramente, arrugando el entrecejo. Segundos después, sonreía triunfante.

-Hola soy Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan-dijo el chico desarreglándose el pelo-y estoy aquí porque Snape me agarro justo cuando estaba intentando escaparme.

-Gracias por la sinceridad-dijo Filch.

-De nada.

-Hola, soy Parvati Patil-dijo la chica junto Seamus cruzando las piernas seductoramente-y estoy aquí porque me culpan de algo que _yo_ no hice, y como no quiero que me castiguen por algo que _yo_ no hice, vine.

-Hola soy Lavander Brown-dijo la morena junto a esta, apenas termino de hablar Parvati-y estoy acá culpa de…de alguien…

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Al parecer Lavander conocía al culpable, pero no parecía dispuesta a decir el nombre.

-Weasley-dijo Filch incitando al pelirrojo a hablar.

-¿Si?-pregunto Ron haciéndose el desentendido. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche y Ron, resignado, se presento-Soy Ronald Weasley y estoy aquí porque…en realidad nose.

-Porque cometió un crimen…-dijo Filch levantando las cejas acusadoramente. Ron negó con la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger-se apresuro a decir la castaña junto a Ron- y estoy aquí porque tanto el director Dumbledore, como la profesora McGonagall lo consideran oportuno.

-Y por ultimo…-dijo el celador mirando a Harry de soslayo.

-Yo soy Harry Potter y estoy aquí porque tengo un problema con el alcohol.

-¡Hola Harry!-dijeron Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati a coro. Hermione se enojo con la respuesta. Neville pareció no comprender, y Filch gruño una maldición por lo bajo.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Ron mirando a todos lados.

-Ahora-dijo Filch-voy a descubrir al culpable.

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------

_Punto de vista de Filch._

La pequeña reunión que había establecido el director Dumbledore era, en su opinión, una tortura. Si algo odiaba Argus Filch era las reuniones masivas de alumnos, sonriendo, a lo mejor planeando una u otra forma de quebrantar las leyes, o quizás, haciéndolo en ese preciso momento.

Filch tomo a la señora Norris de la pequeña mesa sobre su escritorio, donde la gata reposaba, y abrazándola a su cuerpo, salio de su despacho.

Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos, que habían salido de sus clases antes del horario normal, para presenciar el acto. Camino por unos pasillos, llamándoles la atención a varios alumnos, secuestrando dos pergaminos sospechosos, dos varitas truchas y cinco anteojos loco-ojos de la tienda Weasley.

No extrañaba a esos gemelos, ni siquiera un poquito.

Cuando llego al patio interno, una brisa fresca le golpeo el rostro, obligándolo a cubrirse el cuello con su capa, y a sujetar con más fuerza a la gata entre sus brazos.

En el centro del patio, se ubicaba una pequeña tarima. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape se encontraban en el centro, hablando por lo bajo. Algunas sillas se encontraban al frente del escenario, seguramente para ser ocupadas por los profesores. Y al costado se encontraba el objeto en cuestión.

Un _helecho_. Era todavía medio pequeño, con las hojas verdes oscuras, los tallos algo cortos, pero bastante frondoso. A su costado un cartel levitando anunciaba "En memoria de Dorothy Prest-Jepperdy". Un primitivo vallado se desplegaba a su alrededor, como indicándole a los alumnos que no se debían de acercar.

Filch sabia que si se lo proponían, saltarían el vallado y destruirían el helecho, de cualquier forma.

Camino pesadamente hasta quedar a un costado del escenario, mientras poco a poco el patio se iba colmando de alumnos bulliciosos. Filch los miro con expresión severa mientras comenzaban a agolparse cerca de él. De lejos distinguió al grupo de profesores que se ubico en las sillas, mientras Dumbledore, sonriéndoles alegremente, daba por iniciado el acto.

-Amigos míos-dijo el anciano hombre-nos encontramos hoy aquí para honrar a una vieja amiga y compañera.

Dumbledore señalo el helecho con su mano izquierda, mientras McGonagall se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima. Filch cayó entonces en la presencia de la que era su mayor enemiga en ese momento: Ginny Weasley.

-¡Malditos Weasley!-murmuro por lo bajo.

-Dorothy fue profesora de Hogwarts hace muchos años-explico Dumbledore cuando el aplauso seso-Enseñaba Herbologia, y era una excelente bailarina, como la profesor McGonagall podrá corroborar…

El murmullo se hizo presente. Algunos rieron, otros aplaudieron, incluso Filch llego a escuchar un _¡Que muestre lo que aprendió!_ Y un coro que sonó a _¡Que baile, ¡Que baile!_ Y Filch identifico a la pequeña malicia colorada gritando junto a otro grupo de Gryffindor de su año.

-Estoy seguro que en otro momento a la profesora le encantara bailar para nosotros-más gritos y silbidos-pero hoy nos encontramos aquí por otra ocasión.

Filch vio recién entonces a Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, el pelirrojo Weasley y la chica de los dientes grandes, unirse al acto hablando algo por lo bajo. No le gustaba nada como se miraban.

-Huelo conspiración…

-Dorothy era una excelente mujer, profesora y ecologista-continuo Dumbledore-por eso es un honor para nosotros proclamar a este pequeño ejemplar de Helectus en honor a nuestra querida amiga…un aplauso para la profesora Dorothy Prest-Jepperdy en su cien aniversario…

Todos aplaudieron. Filch solo aplaudió interiormente, ese era el preciso momento en que las masas comenzaban a dispersarse y a hacer aquello que habrían planeado. Y todo lo que el sospechaba paso.

Unos cuarto de Ravenclaw comenzaron a empujarse tirando unas sillas. Potter salio corriendo detrás de Malfoy, mientras sus otros dos amigos se reunían con Longbotton, Finnigan y una chica rubia que según recordaba tenia por apellido Lovegood. La menor de los Weasley salio del patio interno, sin antes tirarle una mirada de odio, de la mano con Thomas.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron dejando el patio. Cuando termino de despachar al último, sin antes dejar de confiscarle un turrón sangra narices, nuevamente cortesía de los gemelos Weasley, se acerco al helecho.

La plantita se movía con el viento, bailando de forma algo violenta, corriendo el riesgo de que sus raíces se desprendan y desaparecer del sitio que le fue designado. La verdad que era una planta común, mucho no le llamaba la atención, pero como a otras tantas cosas del colegio, era a el a quien le correspondería cuidarla.

Aunque tampoco le molestaría no tener que hacerlo.

---------------------------------FINFLASH BACK-----------------------------

-¿Que tal si empezamos con usted Weasley?-pregunto con malicia el celador.

-¡Yo no fui!-grito Ron indignado.-Ni me importaba el helechuso ese, ¿porque lo haría?

-No le preguntaba a usted-dijo tranquilamente el hombre acariciando a su mascota-pero gracias por la información.

-Estoy segura que Ronnie no fue-dijo Lavander pasando un brazo detrás de Ron, mientras le lanzaba a Hermione una mirada de suficiencia que se noto hasta Londres.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!-largo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No deberías tratar así a Lav-Lav-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny e imitando su postura.

-¡Ron!-largo Lavander-¡Mírala como me insulta!

-¡Pobrecita!-dijo con malicia la pelirroja-No se sabe defender ella sola… ¡tengo tanto miedo! Ron me podría pegar…-dio llorando falsamente. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-¡Bueno basta!-grito Filch-¡No me interesan sus problemas adolescentes!

-Que noticia-largo Dean entre dientes.

-¡Weasley!-grito el hombre nuevamente.

-¡¿Que!-gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo. Filch solo miro a Ginny.

-Cuéntenos como hizo para incendiar el helecho…

-Yo no fui-dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Dean-yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo la noche del incendio.

-Eso no es verdad-sentencio Parvati y esquivo la mirada de todos.

-Podría explicarnos como fue eso-dijo Filch sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Ginny también estuvo conmigo-dijo Parvati mirando a la pelirroja que parecía estar apretando los labios con extrema fuerza.-Y según recuerdo, también la vi con Harry.

-¿Y que hacia con Harry?-preguntaron Ron y Dean al mismo tiempo.

-Besarnos desenfrenadamente-dijo la pelirroja irritada, mientras Harry se volvía rojo fuego-¡¿Que íbamos a estar haciendo! ¡Estábamos hablando, nada más!

-Si, seguro-dijo Lavander.

-No te metas-le aconsejo Hermione, mirándola por sobre el hombro de Ron que se volvió a verla sorprendido. Hermione le sonrió de costado y se volvió al resto de la clase. Sin embargo, Lavander no dejo de mirarla.

-Que conveniente-dijo Filch con una semisonrisa que lo hacia ver como una calavera-Potter y Weasley… ¿Cómo hicieron para prender fuego al helecho?

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, lo que llevo a que nada se entienda. Harry pareció decir algo que hizo a Dean comenzar a hablar también moviendo los brazos, luego le siguió Ron, visiblemente rojo, Hermione, Lavander, Parvati…y Filch solo llego a escuchar un poco de lo que cada uno decía.

-…un mechón de pelo…

-…yo no fui…

-…porque ella es mi novia…

-…a insultar a mi hermanita…

-…prefecta de Gryffindor…

-…el cabello más bonito…

-¡Silencio!

-…los dientes amarillos…

-…llevándola a los matorrales…

-…la quaffle en la cabeza…

-¡Silencio!

-…un collar horrible…

-…un montón de pájaros…

-¡SILENCIO!

-…y me tiene cansado con su voz de canario afónico-termino Ron, haciendo que todos se vuelvan a mirarlo. Ginny soltó una risita.

-¡No puede ser que nadie me respete!-dijo el celador con la cara contorsionada de la furia-¡Yo soy la autoridad aquí! ¡Cuando yo digo silencio, todo el mundo se calla! ¿Entendido?

-Si…-se escucho decir a algunos. Filch se sentó, intentando acomodarse el cabello que se le había desparramado escandalosamente.

-Ahora…como parece que no llegamos a ningún lado con este método-dijo mirándolos inquisidoramente-voy a esperar, tranquilamente y en silencio a que el culpable se confiese.

Filch se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar, llevando las manos a su regazo y miro a los nueve Gryffindor. Neville estaba hecho un rollo en su lugar, Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos enojada, Dean parecía ofendido, Seamus jugaba con sus dedos, Parvati se miraba las uñas interesada, Lavander miraba a todos lados sospechosamente, Ron jugaba con el pie, Hermione parecía bastante nerviosa por el silencio y Harry cabeceaba casi dormido.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Lavander provocando que todos la mirasen.- ¡No soporto más esta situación!

-¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto Parvati.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Lavander acomodándose el cabello seductoramente-pero se quien fue.

-¿Quién fue, entonces?-pregunto Filch.

-Que entregadora…-murmuro Ginny por lo bajo, pero Lavander hizo de cuenta que no la escucho y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------

_Punto de vista Lavander_

El cabello estaba exageradamente molesto esa mañana. Había probado todo para alisárselo, pero no lo había logrado. Cambio de peinado por quinta vez en el día, sujetándoselo en una alta cola, al mismo tiempo que pasaba junto al patio interno del colegio, rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Miro por los grandes ventanales, esperando ver el helecho que Dumbledore había colocado hacia dos días, cuando otra imagen llamo su atención.

Harry se encontraba junto al helecho bailando lo que parecía una rara música muggle, moviendo los pies de forma rara y agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Pero entonces una ráfaga de rojo la hizo mirar un poco más allá, y esa imagen la dejo menos conforme.

En el banco, junto al árbol próximo al helecho, se encontraban Ron y Hermione hablando muy cerca uno del otro. Lavander se horrorizo, eso no le gustaba nada. La escenita se venia repitiendo muchas veces esa semana desde que Ron había salido de enfermería.

Salio al patio, hecha una furia, mientras veía como Hermione ponía una mano sobre la pierna de Ron y lo miraba seductoramente. Cruzo a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba y tiro a Hermione de la mano que tenía en la pierna de su novio, hasta que la tuvo frente a ella.

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo!-preguntó con una voz demasiado dulce para pertenecerle. Recién ahí, noto como los ojos de Hermione estaban pintados de un negro oscuro, la boca en un rojo furioso y el pelo todo desarreglado.

-Intentado seducir a Ron-dijo Hermione en una voz de _feme fatal_ digna de una película muggle que claramente no era la suya.

-Pero yo le decía que no-dijo Ron-le decía que estoy enamorado de ti, Lav mi vida.

-Oh, Ron-dijo Lavander-yo ya sabia que me amabas.

-Pero yo haré todo lo que haga falta para separarlos-dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a reír como histérica, meneando la cabeza hacia atrás, y abriendo los brazos a sus costados.

-Nunca lo lograras-le dijo Ron en un tono de caballero medieval-Lucharemos por nuestro amor.

-Eso es-dijo Lavander abrazándose a Ron y mirando ambos hacia el infinito con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Saca tu varita, entonces!-dijo Hermione a la chica-¡Y veremos quien gana el amor de Ron!

-No Hermione-dijo la desafiada-no quiero lastimarte, no quiero romper las reglas del colegio.

-¡¿A quien le importan las reglas!-grito la castaña meneando su varita.

Hermione apunto con su varita a Lavander y tiro varios hechizos que Lavander esquivo hábilmente, saltando por los aires, y con demasiados reflejos para ser real. Ron mientras tanto, no dejaba de alentar a Lavander gritándole cosas como te amo y quiero ser el padre de tus hijos.

-_Protego_-dijo Lavander ante el último hechizo de Hermione que estaba mucho más despeinada que antes y que tenia los ojos rojos.

-_Incendio_-dijo Hermione tirandole a Lavander el hechizo. La chica lo esquivo, pero el helecho, que se encontraba justo detrás suyo, se prendió fuego lentamente.

-Lavander, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ron preocupado y corriendo hacia ella.

-Estoy bien, mi amor, nuestro amor es victorioso-dijo Lavander. Hermione miro el helecho y empezó a reír como loca.-Hay que apagarlo.

-¡Nadie lo apagara!-dijo mirándolos a los dos chicos-¡Esto no termina aquí! ¡Volveremos a vernos, Lavander Brown!

-Cuando quieras, Hermione Granger-contesto Lavander, al tiempo que la castaña salía corriendo en dirección al castillo, con movimientos bastante desarticulados.

---------------------------------FINFLASH BACK-----------------------------

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Neville asustado.

-¡Yo no fui!-dijo la chica mirando a Lavander furiosa.

-¿Que hacías bailando junto al helecho?-preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry con las cejas levantadas.

-Yo…yo no estaba bailando-dijo tornándose carmesí. Todos lo miraron sin comprender.

-Pero la señorita Brown, aquí presente-intervino Filch- dijo ver, claramente, a la señorita Granger quemar el helecho…

-Pero…pero…-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione no fue-sentencio Ron mirando a Lavander recriminatoriamente.- ¿Realmente creen que es capaz de hacer eso? ¡Es imposible!

-Yo tampoco creo que haya sido ella-dijo Harry, mientras Ginny y Neville, asentían con la cabeza-ella no diría _¡Que importan las reglas_!-dijo Harry tratando de imitar la voz que Lavander le había puesto a Hermione.

-¿Y que me dicen entonces del _Lucharemos por nuestro amor_, de Ron?-pregunto Ginny-nadie es tan cursi.

-Ron no tiene sentimientos como para decir algo así-dijo Harry.

-¿Es todo una mentira, entonces?-preguntó Seamus, mirando a Lavander con una ceja levantada.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo la chica-puede…puede ser que haya exagerado un poquito las cosas…pero fue ella quien lo incendio…

-Es una grave acusación contra la señorita Granger-dijo Filch sonriendo-ella es prefecta, podría llegar a perder el cargo.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Ron le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros, pero inmediatamente se lo saco, al notar lo que había hecho.

-¡Yo la vi!-siguió Lavander-¡La vi junto al helecho segundos antes de que se prenda fuego! ¡Tuvo que ser ella!

-¡Yo…no…fui!-dijo Hermione entre hipidos.

-Lo siento señorita Granger-dijo el celador-pero parece que no tiene como defenderse…

-¡Claro que tiene!-dijo Ginny-Ella no fue…porque yo se exactamente quien prendió fuego al helecho…y esta sentado en esta habitación.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es una historia bastante loca, no tiene mucho romance, pero si detalles pequeños. Espero sus reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el segundo capitulo. Perdón por la demora y feliz año para todos!  
YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 2: CASI UN SQUIB**

-¡Es todo mentira!-grito Hermione entre lagrimas, mientras las mejillas se le tornaban rojas de la furia y el cabello, antes ordenado en una cola comenzaba a perder la composición.

Ginny se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Dean a su lado, parecía bastante entretenido al ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor y a una de sus compañeras más bonita, pelear a tal punto, de casi tomarse de los cabellos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Hermione-dijo Harry entre las voces del resto de sus compañeros, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al celador, que reía como una imitación del malvado con un parche en el ojo de alguna película muggle.

-¡Yo te vi! ¡Estabas junto al helecho!-grito Lavander codeando a Ron para que este dijera algo, pero el pelirrojo la miro, haciéndose el que no comprendía, y volvió a jugar con su pie, aunque esta vez, visiblemente nervioso.

-¡Es obvio que Lavander esta mintiendo!-grito Ginny llamando la atención de todos-¡Ella siempre tuvo envidia de Hermione!

-¡Eso es una locura!-dijo Dean, más como hablando para si mismo, que realmente queriendo opinar. Ginny, que se había parado de su lugar, lo miro extrañada, girándose para enfrentarlo.

-¿Que demonios dijiste?-pregunto la chica con las manos en sus caderas. Harry, detrás suyo, le sonrió maléficamente a Dean.

-Dije-contesto el chico parándose, para ahora, el estar más alto-que eso es una locura. ¿Que tiene Hermione que Lavander podría llegar a envidiar?

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Todos sabiendo la respuesta, pero ninguno animándosela a dar. Lavander y Flinch se miraron sin entender y comenzaron a buscar la respuesta en la cara de sus acompañantes de habitación.

Neville, que no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la tarde, fue quien más nervioso parecía, y no dejaba de mirar el piso. Ginny sonrió con superioridad, mirando a su novio como si fuera lo más obvio. Parvati parecía incomoda por la situación, al igual que Harry. Mientras que Ron y Hermione esquivaban mirarse, mientras tenían las orejas y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Que?-pregunto Flinch.

-Nada-dijeron unos cuantos que se estaban pasando miradas cómplices.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Dean sentándose nuevamente, irritado. Lavander miro a Ron y luego a Hermione, y pareció comprender todo.

-Oh-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-ya veo…

-Lavander…-dijo Ron por lo bajo como un suspiro.

-Chicos creo que mejor…-empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por un chistido general obligándolo a mantener silencio.

-Ya se lo que todos están murmurando a mis espaldas…y quiero que sepan…que tienen razón-dijo la chica, dejando al resto de sus compañeros y celador mirándola sorprendido. Hermione levanto la vista de sus zapatos y se encontró con los ojos de la chica.

-¡Por fin!-dijo Ginny sentándose nuevamente y cruzándose de piernas exasperada-Bueno…les duro bastante…

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Lavander.

-¿De que estas hablando _tú_?-dijo Ginny algo asustada. Ron se golpeo la frente.

-Yo estoy hablando de que todos piensan que soy fea-dijo la chica rápidamente. Todos dejaron escapar el aire que tenían contenido en sus pulmones.- ¿No era eso a lo que te referías, Ginny?

-¿Que?... ¡Oh! si claro…

Lavander asintió con la cabeza con los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Ginny negó con la cabeza y cuando su vista se cruzo con la de Harry ambos se sonrieron cómplicemente. Ron se giro a ver a Hermione, pero la chica miraba a Lavander con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Porque inventaste que yo queme el helecho, Lavander?-pregunto la castaña.

-Ya les dije que no invente…eso fue lo que yo vi…-dijo la chica conteniendo sus lagrimas-Y Ron…estoy muy dolida…

-¿Porque?-pregunto el pelirrojo-¿Yo que hice?

-No negaste que yo soy fea…

-Lavander…-dijo el chico exasperado, pero su novia lanzo un chillido y se acomodo en su lugar dándole la espalda.

-¡Bueno basta!-grito Flinch-¡Estoy cansado del drama adolescente! Usted Weasley deje de pelear con su novio, y agradezca a los cielos que alguien se fijo en usted…con ese cabello-dijo el hombre señalando a Ginny que lo miro ofendida y golpeo n las costillas a Dean cuando este asintió con la cabeza-y usted Brown, si cree que necesita ser bonita busque en esas revistas para jovencitas sin cerebro que seguramente lee para encontrar la dieta que le haga falta.

-¿Que acaso estoy tan gorda?-pregunto Lavander, ahora si, llorando por completo. Parvati asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Solo digamos-dijo Ginny con aires de filosofa-que en algunos países te considerarían santa.

Lavander lanzo un chillido y empujo a Ron para que este la defendiera, pero el chico miro a su hermana enojado, Ginny rió y se quedo quieta en su lugar.

-¿Porque no intentamos resolver quien fue el que quemo el helecho de una vez así todos nos vamos a dormir?-sugirió Neville tímidamente. Flinch asintió.

-Yo opino que fue Malfoy-dijo Harry.

-O Snape-contribuyo Ron.

-Snape nunca quemaría un helecho-dijo Ginny-si el quire hacer algo para descargar su furia oculta, directamente mata a Harry…-el pelinegro asintió.

-Yo creo que puede haber sido por cualquier motivo que el helecho se prendió fuego-dijo Hermione-la combustión solo necesita de escasos elementos para funcionar y…

-No empiece-la interrumpió Flinch-aquí ya hay alguien que la acuso.

-Pero yo ya le dije que no fui-contesto Hermione rápidamente.

-Que levanten la mano quienes creen que fue Hermione-dijo Lavander levantando su mano. Como nadie la acompaño miro mal a Parvati que la levanto un poquito y levanto con su otra mano la de Ron que estaba a su costado.

-Por más que levantes la mano de Ron, no vas a ganar…-dijo Ginny-me parece que no sabes contar muy bien.

-Enana peleadora-grito Lavander. Ginny abrió la boca lo más que pudo.

-Yo no soy enana…tengo baja estatura que es diferente…-grito.

-No te metas con la altura de mi novia-dijo Dean enojado-Teñida.

-Que masculino el insulto-dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-¡Te escuche, Potter!-grito Dean.

-¡Que me interesa!-grito Harry de vuelta.

-¡Mi amiga no se tiñe!-grito Parvati-Ese es su color natural…oscurito…

-Ohhhh

-No le digas oscurito-dijo Hermione reprimiéndola-eso es discriminación…

-Tú no te metas…dentona-grito Lavander.

-Los dientes de Hermione no tienen ningún problema-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Ya tiene que saltar el defensor de pobres y ausentes-dijo Dean aplaudiendo falsamente-¡Que haríamos sin ti Harry Potter!

-¡Hey! Bien que lo abrazabas cuando te salvo de caerte de tu escoba hace unos días-salto Ron enojado.

-El no se estaba cayendo-grito Ginny.

Flinch miro a Neville a su lado que miraba la escena en silencio y moviendo la cabeza acompañando la voz de sus amigos. Ginny Weasley haba perdido la compostura y gritaba con todas sus ganas, preferentemente a Lavander Brown. Dean Thomas, había sujetado a Harry Potter del cuello de la camisa, mientras el chico de anteojos no dejaba de hablar a los gritos con su amigo Ron Weasley tironeando al novio de su hermana de la corbata. Hermione Granger estaba cruzada de brazos dando una lección sobre derechos humanos a Parvati Patil que golpeaba a Seamus Finnigan con la palma de su mano, mientras el chico reía.

-…con esa escoba más vieja…

-…si, soy re-linda…

-…apodos estupidos como won-won…

-…todas las personas somos iguales…

-…te voy a sacar un ojo…

-…la pollera mal doblada…

-¡¡¡Basta!!!-grito Ginny-yo les voy a decir quien fue realmente el que quemo el helecho.

-¿Es un hombre?-pregunto Flinch mirando a Harry sin disimulo.

-Oh no-dijo Ginny rápidamente-es una mujer…

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

_Punto de vista de Ginny_

Como todos los días en que terminaba de nevar antes de que oscurezca, Ginny decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Era uno de los últimos días de nieve, así que lo aprovecharía e iría a hacer unos cuantos muñecos de nieve, a hacer angelitos o a enfrentarse en una batalla épica con el primero que se le cruce.

Muy entretenida iba que no miro con quien chocaba. Su peor enemigo. El celador. Ginny lo miro con odio, recibiendo como respuesta, una mirada con la misma intensidad de furia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, y mientras pasaba a su enemigo, vio a Seamus y a Parvati besarse como si no hubiera mañana en un lugar oscuro detrás del árbol en el centro del patio interno. Del otro lado del árbol, Ron miraba con preocupación a Lavander gritar como si fuera una mona en celo a Hermione que solo la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Ginny, muy a su pesar, salio al patio en busca de Dean, que muy molesto, estaba junto a Seamus y Parvati. Seamus tenía sus manos en zonas a las que si Parvati fuera una chica normal, le hubiera costado años llegar a tocar.

-Que suerte que llegaste-dijo Dean aliviado de verla. Ginny sonrió y se acerco a darle un suave beso. Pero al parecer el chico creyó que era una invitación para poner sus manos en aquel lugar que Seamus las tenia en Parvati.

-¡Que demonios haces!-grito la chica dándole un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo. Dean solo se quedo mirándola.-Yo no soy una loca como esta que esta acá-dijo señalando a Parvati.

-Yo no quise…-empezó Dean, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Parvati que la estaba mirando con profundos instintos asesinos.

-¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso?!-grito enfurecida, empujando a Dean del camino para quedar frente a frente con la pelirroja.

-Que yo no voy a dejar que me arrinconen y me…manoseen…como estas dejando que Seamus haga-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.-Pero si tu quieres hacerlo…eres dueña, por supuesto.

-Vamonos a otro lugar, Parv-dijo Seamus con la voz ronca y mirándola de forma extraña.

-¡No te me acerques!-grito Parvati al chico que se fue junto a Dean y miraban a sus novias pelear.- ¡Retráctate!

-¿De que?-pregunto Ginny-¿De la verdad?

-El se estaba sobrepasando-dijo Parvati rápidamente, tomándola del brazo, y alejándola de la vista de los chicos-¿Que acaso no sabes como son los chicos? Solo tienen una cosa en la cabeza…y no es precisamente un torta de chocolate…-Ginny rodó los ojos-Seamus es mi novio, y a veces, lo dejo que haga lo que quiera…

-Ahora ¿quieres que me retracte de que estabas dejando que Seamus toque tus…bueno…ya sabes…y de que yo no lo haría?-pregunto la pelirroja enojada. Parvati se quedo mirándola sin saber que decir, pero se comenzó a enojar y la empujo contra una pared.

-Mojigata-dijo al tiempo que un farol caía sobre la cabeza de Ginny golpeándola fuertemente.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-dijo Ginny mirando a todos lados.

-¿Yo hice?-pregunto la chica-¡Si fuiste tu!

-Si seguro-contesto Ginny sarcásticamente-porque me voy a golpear mi propia cabeza con un farol… ¡es de divertido!

-Bueno…-dijo Parvati nuevamente sin palabras-no me interesa…recógelo…

-¡Recógelo tu!-grito Ginny-y de paso cuando vuelvas detrás del árbol dile a Dean que venga.

-¡Ni pienso!-dijo la chica.

-Eso ya lo se…no hace falta que me lo digas…-dijo la pelirroja-ahora ve…

Parvati se quedo mirándola, al parecer sin comprender y tomo el farol entre sus manos. Ginny negó con la cabeza riéndose de la ignorancia o mejor dicho, del mal funcionamiento de las neuronaza de la chica. Sinceramente, sentía lastima por Hermione por tener que soportar a esas chicas diariamente. Ginny se puso a jugar con la nieve bajo sus zapatos, cuando escucho un leve grito y luego vio a Parvati salir corriendo y el helecho quemarse.

------------------------------------------FINDELFLASHBACK----------------------------------

-¡Yo no lo hice!-grito Parvati.-Estas contándolo mal…

-Yo cuento lo que veo-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Parvati con furia.

-¡Eso lo inventaste porque le dije oscurito a tu novio!-grito Parvati.

-A mi no me molesta que sea oscurito-dijo Ginny con falsa bondad mientras acariciaba torpemente el rostro de Dean-es más…eso es lo que me gusta de el.

-¡Oye tu!-dijo Ron con las orejas rojas-¡¿Que le tocaste a mi hermanita?!

-Eh…-dijo Dean-fue sin querer…

-Si seguro-murmuro Harry por lo bajo, mirando a Ginny sin disimulo.

-Quita tu vista de mi novia, pervertido-grito Dean.

-¡Suficiente-dijo Flinch.-Pareciera que la señorita Weasley a propuesto a otra culpable, que casualmente puede ser ubicada en el lugar del hecho…

-¡Le digo que yo no fui!-grito Parvati-¡Esta contando mal la historia!

-Entonces como fue…-dijo el celador incitándola con la mano a hablar.-Ah por cierto-dijo el hombre-señorita Granger sugiérale a la jefa de su casa que les de una charla de educación sexual…no querremos llevarnos sorpresas después…

-¡Que asco!-gritaron unos cuantos. Mientras la otra mitad reía chanceramente.

-¡Lo que yo haga con Seamus es cosa nuestra!-grito Parvati ofendida-¡Yo se lo que hago!

-Un aplauso para Seamus-dijo Seamus mismo sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Ay no!-dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la cara, cuando nadie aplaudió junto a su compañero de habitación.

-Ahora ya no hará falta la charla-dijo Hermione-porque no creo que Parvati, después de esto, deje a Seamus acercarse a sus…bueno…partes.

-Así es-dijo Lavander por lo bajo al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente sin sentido. Dean se paro de su lugar y comienzo a consolar a Lavander, en lo que parecía un intento de provocar celos en Ginny, cosa que la chica no parecía tener.

-Ron cuida a tu novia-grito Harry desesperado del llanterío.

-No es su novia-dice Hermione por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que todos hacían silencio y escuchaban el inoportuno comentario.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo Parvati al ver a su amiga llorar aun más-Debería existir una norma para que te saquen el cargo de prefecta…¡roba novios!

-¡No le digas así!-la defendió Ron-ella no le robo nada a nadie…-Hermione lo miro con dulzura.

-En especial si lo que pretende robar, fue suyo todo el tiempo-dijo Ginny maliciosamente. Ron y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos. Mientras el griterío se armaba nuevamente.

-¡Esto parece una novela!-dijo Flinch cansado de interrumpir las peleas entre los alumnos.

-…tu nunca tuviste novio…

-…mirándole los pechos…

-…besa como un escrogunto…

-…las hormonas por el cielo…

-…Ron y Hermione…

-Basta todos-dijo Neville calmadamente llamando la atención de a poco de sus amigos-basta de peleas…no hace falta que sigan discutiendo…me voy a entregar…

-¿Que?-pregunto Harry.

-Yo fui, amigos-dijo Neville tímidamente.

-Neville…-dijo Hermione intentándolo detener.

-No hace falta dar más vueltas-dijo valientemente el chico-fui yo…yo incendio el helecho…

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

_Punto de vista de Neville_

Nunca en su corta vida había hecho algo en contra de las normas. Siempre había respetados las reglas, los mandatos. Nada había quebrado Neville Longbotton en su vida. Por eso cuando veía que las cosas fuera de Hogwarts se estaban complicando, y pensaba que a lo mejor, esa seria su ultima vez en este mundo, porque mañana podría morir, no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo entre sus dedos.

Para el pequeño tamaño que tenia, el poco peso, los claros colores contrastados, no parecía ser la gran cosa. Su abuela lo regañaría hasta el cansancio si lo atrapaban, pero las chicas, decididamente lo notarían más. Miro nuevamente sus manos y algo nervioso, tomo coraje, y decidió hacerlo.

Metió su mano en su otro bolsillo, tomo aire, y saco la pequeña caja de fósforos que Ron le había regalado hacia tiempo, luego de que lo ayudara con sus deberes escolares. Se llevo el pequeño objeto a la boca y recién ahí pudo oler un poco su contenido. Tabaco. Si que no era la gran cosa.

Raspo el fósforo en la pequeña caja y lo aproximo a la punta de su cigarrillo. Ya lo habían aconsejado, aspirar, pero con la boca, a lo mejor se ahogaba un poco, pero siempre pasaba eso la primera vez. Así que eso hizo. Solo que no contó con la cantidad de humo que llenaría sus pulmones.

Una tos gruesa, de esos que fuman por primera vez, se escucho venir de detrás del helecho. Neville creyó que hasta ahí habían llegado sus días, que se ahogaría hasta morir y que encontrarían su cadáver congelado al día siguiente. Al menos así, su abuela ya no podría matarlo.

Pero cuando recupero el aire y vio el cigarro prendido sonrió satisfecho. Ya era hombre. Y no era tan malo.

Quiso tomar otra bocanada y nuevamente aquella sensación de apocalipsis le vino a la mente. Esa vez si que moriría. Pero cuando pudo respirar nuevamente, noto que si era una horrible sensación, y que habían otras formas menos dolorosas, y seguramente más placenteras, de hacerse hombre. Así que sin pensarlo, tiro tras sus espaldas el cigarrillo, sin notar mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la Sala Común, como el helecho se consumía por el fuego.

------------------------------------------FINDELFLASHBACK----------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente perdón por la demora. Y los invito a visitar mi fic navideño ¿Y SI? Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! Así me sigan dando ganas de escribir! Besos a todos y muchos éxitos.**

**YOGINNY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry ****Potter no es mío, si lo fuera, Ron seria el personaje principal… (Que no se note que es mi personaje favorito, ¬¬)**

**Reviews!!**

**YOGINNY**

**CAPITULO 3: EL NIÑO QUE INCENDIO**

El silencio que la reciente confesión de Neville provoco en la pequeña habitación duro aproximadamente diez minutos.

Neville, al terminar de contar su historia, paso la vista por la cara de sus compañeros.

Harry tenía la vista clavada en la punta de sus zapatos y parecía no respirar. Hermione miraba a Neville negando suavemente con la cabeza, a su lado, Ron tenia el entrecejo fruncido y movía la boca, como hablando consigo mismo. Lavander, tenía una ceja levantada, en lo que parecía una imitación de la profesora McGonagall. Parvati se había cruzado de brazos y parecía dispuesta a irse apenas el celador de el visto bueno. Seamus a su lado tenía la mayor cara de preocupación que se había visto desde que se entro a la sala. Diferente era la situación de Dean, al que no parecía importarle. Mientras que Ginny todavía no había podido cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-Parece que tenemos una confesión-dijo Flinch levantándose de su lugar y dejando a su gata en el suelo-creo que el director debe ser informado de esto.

-¡No! ¡Espere!-gritaron varios, en realidad todos, salvo Parvati y Dean. Este ultimo llevándose una patada, bastante fuerte, de Ginny que lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-No vale la pena que intenten excusar al señor Longbotton-dijo el celador-no habrá manera de que se salve de esta.

-¿Y si le decimos que el no fue?-dijo Seamus sonriendo.

-Puede haber sido alguien detrás de Neville-dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar-y el no lo noto… ¿cierto?-pregunto buscando la mirada cómplice de sus compañeros.

-¡Si!

-¡Claro!

-¡Cualquiera puede haber sido!

-¡No me interesa!-grito el celador-Si nadie confiesa es otra cosa…pero Longbotton lo hizo…dijo que el fue…

-Pero usted lo presiono-dijo Ginny. El hombre se giro enojado, mirando a la pelirroja-O eso es lo que puedo decir…

-¿Me esta amenazando?- pregunto sorprendido Flinch.

-No-dijo la pelirroja de manera exagerada-solo le doy a conocer sus alternativas…

-Sabe que esto le puede costar muy caro-dijo el hombre-creo que a usted le corresponde escuchar mi propuesta mejor…-Flinch sonrió con superioridad y miro maléficamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Es esta la parte en la que me ofrece convertirme en vampiro o me mata?-pregunto sarcásticamente Ginny. Flinch solo la miro por sobre el hombro con desprecio, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar.

-¡Siéntense!-ordeno el celador-¡Y escuchen lo que tengo que decir!

-¿Con que ira a salir ahora?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione por lo bajo haciéndola sonreír.

-Al director no le agradara saber que intentaron sobornarme-dijo Flinch, pero cuando estaba por continuar lo interrumpieron.

-¡¿Pero si solo fue Ginny?!-grito Parvati-¡Nadie más intento sobornarlo! ¡Fue solo ella!-dijo señalando acusadoramente a la pelirroja que abrió la boca indignada.

-¿La palabra compañerismo no te suena?-le recrimino la chica. Parvati solo se levanto de hombros.

-Como sea-continuo Flinch como si no hubiera escuchado-si no quieren que acuse al señor Longbotton es porque algo saben… así que les doy diez minutos para que digan quien es el verdadero culpable, y todos podamos irnos a la cama…

-Yo con usted no voy a ninguna parte-dijo Harry rápidamente, haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros. En especial a Ginny. Lo que hizo acelerar el corazón del pelinegro.

-Siga haciéndose el sabelotodo, Potter-dijo Flinch-todavía no me queda claro que hacia bailando junto al helecho…

-Mientras haya estado bailando y no otra cosa-sugirió Dean. Ginny lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Que sugiere?-dijo el celador.

-¿Nunca vio American Pie?-pregunto Seamus riendo. Parvati rió tontamente y se tapo la cara. El resto, salvo Dean que sonrió maléficamente, parecía no entender.

-No-contesto el celador.

-Solo les diré-dijo Seamus- que en esa película, el protagonista, no usa mucha ropa…

-¿Es una película porno?-pregunto Lavander interesada.

-¿Que es porno?-pregunto Ron. Varios se pusieron colorados, otros rieron. Harry se cruzo de brazos indignado.

-Yo no soy actor porno-dijo el moreno.

-Ya lo sabemos Harry-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada-eso es una muy fea acusación.

-¡¿Que es porno?!-volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Eso no lo sabes, Hermione-dijo Parvati-capaz que Harry…o mejor dicho, el "amiguito" de Harry, le gustan más los helechos que las chicas…-dijo riendo una risita tonta por lo bajo.

-Pervertida-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose por completo.

-Eso es típico de Parvati-dijo Ginny-siempre con los comentarios idiotas.

-¡Ey!-se quejo la chica.

-Además, Harry-intervino Neville-solo anduvo con Cho y no creo que…bueno…ya saben

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Ron-¡Yo no se!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Harry.

-Yo no creo que allá sido tan así-dijo Dean-Cho no es muy…normal que digamos…

-¿Le estas diciendo tonta?-pregunto Ron que parecía no entender nada.

-Obvio-dijo Ginny, llevándose una mirada de Harry que sonrió.

-Cho no es tonta-dijo Parvati-ella es muy bonita…

-Como si lo bonita le sacara lo hueca-dijo Ginny son superioridad. Hermione rió por lo bajo. Harry pareció no encontrar el comentario nada divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-Admitámoslo, Harry. Bonita para exhibir nada más-dijo Ron.

-¿Eso piensas de todas las mujeres?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo ofendida.

-No, solo de ella-dijo honestamente el pelirrojo.

-Cho no es tonta-dijo Dean.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-pregunto Ginny mirándolo levantando una ceja.

-¿Celosa?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa ganadora, y dándole una suave caricia en el cachete a la chica.

-¿Idiota?-pregunto Ginny, imitando la voz y gestos de su novio, pero lo suyo fue más un golpe que una caricia.

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo Flinch sujetándose los costados de su rostro.- ¡Me canse! ¡Pasaron los diez minutos! Voy a contar hasta diez, y si no tengo al culpable, demandare a Neville con el director…

Todos quisieron comenzar a recriminar al celador su decisión pero este levanto un dedo de su mano derecha y grito:

-UNO

-¡No puede hacer esto!

-¡¿Sabe lo que es abuso de la autoridad?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Si tú intentaste sobornarlo!

-No le digas así

-¡¿Y quien esta hablando contigo?!

-DOS

-Fue Malfoy

-Fue Snape

-Fue Voldemort

-Fue un fantasma

-Fue Hagrid-todos miraron a Neville que se levanto de hombros-me quede sin nombres…

-TRES

-¡¡Me quiero ir de acá!!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-No puedo creer la cantidad de tiempo que estoy perdiendo…

-…podría estar estudiando…

-…podría estar durmiendo…

-…podría estar jugando al Quidditch…

-…podría estar cantando-todos miraron a Seamus que se puso colorado de la vergüenza.

-CUATRO

-¡Quiero a mi mama!

-Yo no tengo mama

-Yo nunca tuve un perro…

-Solo tú puedes hacer esa comparación…

-CINCO

-Alguien puede decir algún nombre…

-Peter

-¿Quién es Peter?

-Tu solo dijiste un nombre-todos miraron a Ginny que sonrio divertida.

-SEIS

-¿Que es porno?

-¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!! ¡VOY A CONFESAR!-grito Dean. Todos lo miraron con cara de _"¿fuiste tú?"_-FUE HARRY…

-¿Eh?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Punto de vista de Dean_

Dean se quedo mirando con algo de envidia como Seamus colocaba sus manos en ciertas partes de Parvati que Ginny nunca dejo que el tocara. A lo lejos la vio mirarse con furia con el celador y sonrió al verla caminar hasta el.

Era como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta.

El cabello rojo como fuego se movía al compás de un suave viento y su caminar parecía el de una modelo, como cada pie se cruzaba perfectamente delante del otro, haciéndola contornear con sensualidad.

Ella le sonrió, y Dean, que nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas, considero que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a dejarlo colocar sus manos en aquellos lugares, antes prohibidos.

Bueno. Dean, casi nunca se equivocaba.

Escucho como Ginny comenzaba a discutirle sobre algo, pero el había perdió el curso de la conversación. Acababa de hacer su aparición al patio interno, Harry Potter.

-Yo no quise…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Parvati comenzara a discutir con Ginny y se alejaran hablando acaloradamente.

-Mujeres-comento Seamus junto a el. Pero Dean estaba más preocupado por Harry que caminaba de manera muy rara.- ¡Oi! ¡Neville!-grito Seamus y desapareció de su lado.

Ahora Dean, podía prestar completa atención a Harry y entonces lo noto. El chico traía la cabeza doblada para un costado, el cabello completamente desordenado, el cuello de la camisa desabotonado con la corbata desarreglada y venia hablando solo.

De pronto se detuvo y comenzó a agitar los brazos por el aire, como si quisiera emprender vuelo. De la nada, se quedo quieto. Giro sobre si, como buscando algo. Miro para un costado. Puso cara de asustado y camino peligrosamente hacia el helecho.

Dean no sabia si intervenir o no. Aquello era demasiado extraño, aun para Harry Potter.

Y como si no fuera todo demasiado raro, el chico tomo con ambas manos el helecho que Dumbledore había inaugurado hacia un par de días, y comenzó a zamarrearlo con torpeza. Le arranco un par de hojas. Lo pateo. Lo volvió a zamarrear. Lo escupió. Y cuando estaba por bajarse los pantalones para hacerle quien sabe que, se escucho un ruido que hizo a ambos girarse.

Para cuando Dean volvió a mirar al helecho este estaba completamente incendiado, y Harry corría, tropezándose a cada paso, hacia las galerías.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FINDELFLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca asustada. Ron miro a su mejor amigo sin poder creerlo. Mientras que el resto pasaba la mirada de Dean a Harry y a Flinch.

-¿Ibas a orinar al helecho?-le pregunto Neville asustado-¿Sabes lo malo que puede ser eso para una planta?

-¡Yo no iba a orinar nada!

-Eso no fue lo que yo vi-dijo Dean con suficiencia.

-Yo creí que estabas bailando-dijo Lavander-como te vi mover los brazos por sobre la cabeza…

-Yo creí que estaba practicando una obra-dijo Parvati.

-Yo siempre pensé mal de ti, Potter-dijo Flinch sonriendo triunfante.-Solo con esa acusación me vasta para sacarte del colegio…y demandarte por acosos sexual…

-¿Acoso sexual?-pregunto Ron con cara de no entender nada.- ¿Que es eso?

-¿Acoso sexual contra que?-pregunto Hermione-¿Contra un helecho?

-Son diez días de prisión solamente-dijo Flinch-pero con eso me conformo…

-¿Por quemar un helecho hediondo?-pregunto Ginny-¡Si en cualquier momento se volaba!

-No hace falta que me defiendas Ginny-dijo Harry sonriéndole algo meloso para el gusto de Ron a la chica-porque yo no fui… ¡yo no queme el helecho!...ni tampoco abuse sexualmente de el…

-Es obvio que Dean lo acuso por celos-dijo Hermione.

-Otra vez con los celos-dijo Flinch golpeándose la cabeza.

-Los celos son normales-dijo Lavander-demuestran interés… ¿cierto Ron? ¿Cierto que tu me celas?-pregunto la chica haciéndole ojitos al pelirrojo que la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Por favor!-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu celas a alguien Ginny?-pregunto ofendido Dean.

-Si tu te sigues comportando como un tarado, no veo porque tendría que celarte…ninguna chica se te acercara…

-¡Ouch!-dijo Seamus sonriendo.

-¡Cállate que a ti no te dejaran tocar partes privadas nunca más!-se defendió Dean.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Parvati mirando a Seamus de costado.-Como sea…es normal que los chicos se celen entre ellos…en especial Harry y Dean…ya saben…por Ginny.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Por mi que?-dijo la pelirroja.

-Por el Quidditch-dijo rápidamente Harry algo sonrojado.

-¿Porque más seria?-dijo Dean sonriendo a Ginny, que parecía no creer nada-Si Harry no siente nada por ti…

Ginny miro al pelinegro que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, mientras la chica parecía estar intentando leerle la mente.

-Aquí si que hay tensión…-dijo Neville.

-Yo diría sentimientos irresueltos-dijo Lavander.

-En serio tienes que aprender a hablar-dijo Hermione.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas que tengo que hacer!-le grito la chica.- ¡Sino yo también puedo decir que tu hiciste cochinadas junto al helecho como Harry!

-¡Ey!-se quejo el chico-¡Ya les dije que yo no hice ninguna cochinada junto al helecho!

Seamus comenzó a reírse descaradamente. Parecía estar recordando la escena de la película a la que Harry le hizo recordar.

-Seria muy chistoso que el niño-que-vivió termine actuando en películas porno…"El helecho candente" con Harry Potter…-dijo Seamus riéndose a carcajadas, mientras los ojos le lloraban de la risa.

-¡¡ ¿QUE ES PORNO?!!

-A ustedes las hormonas adolescentes los van a matar-dijo el celador.

-¡¡Yo no fui!!-grito Harry.

-¡Tu fuiste!

-¡El no fue!-grito Ron-¡Yo vi con mis propios ojos a Seamus detrás del helecho!

-No si con que ojos lo vas a ver-dijo sarcásticamente Parvati.

-¡Wow!-dijo Ginny-Parvati dijo algo inteligente…creo que hoy va a llover…

-¿Porque?-pregunto la chica sin entender.

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

-Si yo estaba detrás del helecho-dijo Seamus-¿Y?

-¿Cómo y?-pregunto Harry-¿Que hacías ahí?

-Estaba conmigo-contesto Neville-cuando queme el helecho…

-¡¡Lo volvió a decir!!-lo acuso Flinch, mientras que todos miraban a Neville enojados.

-¡Fue Seamus!-dijo Ron.

-Creo que ya se como fue la historia-dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto Neville.

-Por supuesto que no-contesto Ron por ella.- ¿Cómo fue, Hermione?

La castaña sonrió a Ron y paso la mirada por todos en la sala, antes de contar su versión del famoso incendio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Punto de vista de Hermione_

Lavander había comenzado a gritarle a Ron nuevamente, moviendo los brazos por el aire, como una especie de dragón cuidando a sus crías.

-¡¡ ¿Pero que necesidad hay de que estés sentado junto a ella?!!

-¿Y como quieres que hable con Hermione?-pregunto el pelirrojo-¿Por carta?

-¡¡No me vengas con tu sarcasmo, Ronald!!

-¡Ey!-intervino Hermione-¡No le digas Ronald!

-¡A no claro! ¡Perdón! ¡Cierto que solo Hermionecita te llama así!

-¿Hermione-que, dijiste?-pregunto ofendida la castaña.

-¡Hermionecita, dije!-grito Lavander furiosa.

-Lavander…-dijo Ron intentando calmarla-¡Esto es una locura! Hermione es mi amiga, se supone que puedo hablar con ella…

-Si pero conmigo nunca hablas…nunca estas…de milagro estas hablando conmigo ahora…

-Porque no tuve tiempo de esconderme-dijo Ron por lo bajo solo para que Hermione lo escuchara. La castaña sonrió y esto no hizo más que enojar a la chica.

-¡¡Y ahora se secretean por lo bajo!!

-Lavander realmente necesitas mejorar en tus palabras-dijo Hermione enojándose.

-No me digas como tengo que hablar-dijo la chica-Ron no se fijo en mi por como hablo-dijo con suficiencia.

-Eso es obvio-dijo Hermione mientras su mirada se desviaba a Harry que se paro detrás del helecho en medio del jardín y comenzó a zapatear.

Lavander comenzó a zamarrear a Ron, lo que le dio tiempo a Hermione para caminar hacia Harry y entonces pudo observar como el chico estaba pateando a alguien, o a algo.

Entonces, una tos llamo su atención y vio como Seamus y Neville conversaban por lo bajo detrás del helecho, sentados, como escondiéndose.

En eso, Harry pateo sin querer, a Seamus que Merlín sabe que hacia con un fósforo en la mano, haciéndolo tirar el fósforo al mismo tiempo que Neville tiraba lo que parecía un cigarrillo por sobre el hombro. _¿Neville fumaba? Que interesante._ De repente Hermione miro con otros ojos a su compañero de casa.

-Hermione-la llamo Ron detrás suyo. La castaña se giro al tiempo que el cigarrillo de Neville cayó junto a su pie. Hermione miro el cigarrillo y de un pisotón lo apago. _No vaya a ser que Neville tenga problemas_.

La chica le sonrió a Ron que se había desecho de Lavander y camino hacia el. Había hecho dos pasos como máximo, cuando se escucho un estallido y el helecho se prendió fuego.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -FINDELFLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Espero**** que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews! Y gracias por la paciencia.**

**YOGINNY**


End file.
